Peach-faced Lovebird
The Peach-faced Lovebird, also known as the Rosy-faced Lovebird, is a small parrot native to Africa, very popular as a pet. Description Adults, which show no sexual dimorphism, have a predominantly green plumage, lighter and more yellowish on the underparts. They're about 15 cm long. The face, throat and chest are pink, more intense on the forehead. The rump and uppertail are blue. The wings are green, both on the upper side and on the under side, but the remiges are black with a blue gloss. The tail, short and squared, is blue-green with a red and black bar in the middle of it that isn't always present. The eye is red-brown and has a faint white ring around it. The bill is whitish and the legs are grey. The juvenile is a duller green, has a less defined pink patch, and a fawn-coloured beak. Mutations In nature, a few mutations have been observed, including lutino birds, birds where the pink was much lighter than usual, and birds where the green was darker or lighter than usual. In captivity, dozens of mutations exist, all of which have green/yellow or blue as their main colour. The green gene is dominant, while the blue is recessive. Subspecies *''A.r. roseicollis'', nominate subspecies, found all across the species' range; *''A.r. catumbella'', found in south-west Angola, has a redder tint on chest and face. Behaviour An intelligent, noisy, active, and playful bird, the Rosy-faced Lovebird is usually seen in groups of 10-20 individuals which, occasionally, can form large flocks of hundreds that forage together on fields. Feeding Like most small parrots, this Lovebird feeds primarily on a variety of seeds, depending on the ones available in each season, and sometimes on fruit. Breeding The Rosy-faced Lovebird often nests in colonies, sometimes mixed with weaver birds (family Ploceidae). Each couple maintains a very strong bond, whether they are part of a colony or isolated. The nest is built inside a tree cavity, in a rock crevice, or in another bird's abandoned nest. If none of these sites are available, the pair will build its own dome-shaped nest. The female collects nest material, mostly pieces of tree bark, and transports it to the nesting site by placing it under her rump feathers. Then, she chops it up with her beak to create a soft nest-bed for the incubation chamber. The breeding season usually begins between February and March and continues until June or July, sometimes October. The clutch normally consists of 4-6 eggs, although larger clutches of 9-12 eggs have been recorded. The incubation, done exclusively by the female, lasts 22-23 days. The young fledge at about 45 days of age, become completely independent at 2 months, and get the adult plumage at 6 months. Females reach sexual maturity at 9-11 months, males at 11-13. Distribution and Habitat The range extends in South Africa, Angola, Namibia and Zimbabwe, where the first sightings at the Victoria Falls occurred in 1992. It is very common on Cape Peninsula. These Lovebirds are common in dry woodland at up to 1500 m of altitude, savannahs rich in tall roosting trees, and rural areas, typically in the proximity of a river or body of water. The birds' nomadic tendencies are tied to the presence of water. In captivity The Rosy-faced Lovebird is the most common and most popular Lovebird in captivity. It is easy to breed, sociable, playful and affectionate towards its owners, which makes it a good pet. It is often kept with other bird species, including other Lovebirds, small parrots such as Budgies, and passerines, although association with shier and more nervous species should be avoided. Rosy-faced Lovebirds in captivity are fed seeds, mostly millet and sunflower, pellets (which should make up most of a pet bird's diet), and occasionally, fruit and eggs. Gallery lovebird mutations 2016.JPG Love Birds.jpg Category:Birds Category:Bird Species Category:Aves Category:Birds of Africa Category:Birds kept as pets Category:Parrots Category:Psittaciformes Category:Psittaculidae Category:Agapornis